Jeweled Nights: Book One
by Kurishii Holic
Summary: My own story, no FF: Cassie Birds isn't enjoying her life so far. Her dreams haunt her, she found a jewel that she must put back together, and a certain villian is seeking to kill her. RATED T FOR VIOLENCE
1. Prologue and AN

OK, just so you readers know, this is not a fanfiction

**OK, just so you readers know, this is not a fanfiction. I just wanted people to read and review my ideas and stories. Please do not flame. If you must flame, please use kind words. I do not accept reviews that are hurtful. **

**This is based on a dream that I had recently. Along with acting, I wish to be an author, maybe even go to a college for literature after I finish acting school. But this is all mine, and I did not steal anything from anyone, because that would be plain rude.**

**Much support comes from DivineJudgement. Dude, without you, who am I?...**

**So sit back, relax, and enjoy the prologue to my story, **_**Jeweled Nights**_**. (Science Fiction, Romance, Horror, Comedy)**

Prologue

A dark figure paced the hard, cold floor. A dim light came from the room across the hall. Multiple rooms -dorm rooms- opened silently as the figure walked past. Fearful faces watched in shock and horror, praying silently that everything will be alright.

The figure reached the far room. A giant glass globe was lit, giving off a haunting yet gorgeous light.

The figure looked past the glass globe at another figure. "You know what this globe does, do you not?" The first figure questioned. The voice was clearly male, much older and wiser than the other figure.

The other scoffed, "I think everybody at Greenwood Hall knows." The other stepped forward, revealing their identity. It was another male, around his early twenties, maybe nineteen-years-old.

His cinnamon colored hair was tousled and sticking in every direction. His almond eyes weren't so friendly against his tanned skin.

"I thought you were dead. But I guess I was wrong, Cedric Restej." The elder man said smoothly.

Cedric scoffed once more, "You know old man, I have something you don't. When you are locked away in a prison for 5 years, you learn something: you can learn the weaknesses of your enemies. So, while I was away for a little 'vacation', I got myself a little souvenir…"

Cedric pulled out a jewel, the size of his palm. The elder's eyes widened, then he change his reaction, showing fierceness and anger.

Cedric laughed, "Whoa, easy there. I'm just going to slip this into its proper place." His voice was overflowing with lies.

"Its _proper _place is The Center Hall, which has been lost in this universe for an entire century." The elder spoke. Cedric shrugged, "Well, things change. Things change, whether you like it or not." He spat.

Without warning, Cedric dropped the jewel. It shattered into glimmering pieces, all across floor. The elder gasped. His life depended on that jewel…

Lights flew from the shattered pieces. Some moaned others were silent: they were Spirits, the protectors of Greenwood Hall. They rightfully lived in Center Hall, but how did Cedric get a hold of the jewel?

Cedric smirked, "You see? Even the worst villain can be tough to beat." And with a wave of his hand, a strong and screeching-like noise was released, causing the innocent people of Greenwood Hall to fall to the ground.

The elder dropped to the ground, covering his ears. He felt a warm liquid on his hands. He knew that it was blood. The metallic smell nauseated him. He collapsed; too much blood drained, and he lay there, dead.

Cedric moved his hand to stop the strong power. He stepped over the elder, and walked out of Greenwood Hall. He noticed that the floor became more slippery. He looked down and saw blood run from under the doors. "I knew it would work…Let's see that Glass Globe shine now."

As he exited, the Glass Globe's light was less bright. Each time it grows less bright, each time one of the Protector's –one of the Souls- died.

The shattered pieces began to float up, and slowly, each piece went closer to the Glass Globe. One at a time, the pieces vanished, now leaving this world, into our world…

Each piece must be found. Someone must find them by the next decade, or the Protectors will be gone forever, and horror will reign…

But that will all be solved…when Cassie Birds finds the first piece…

**OK, so this will later be edited, since I can change some things around so the story can make more and more sense along the way.**

**I have a list of songs that helped me write and inspire this story. Here they are:**

**Cassie by Flyeaf**

**All Around Me by Flyleaf**

**I write Sins not Tragedies by Panic! At the Disco**

**Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin**

**All Over Me by The Benjamin Gate**

**Hallelujah by Paramore**

**Misery Business by Paramore**

**Clocks by Coldplay**

**Fix You by Coldplay**

**Viva la Vida by Coldplay**

**Miss Murder by AFI**

**In Pieces by Linkin Park**

**Going Under by Evanescence**

**Call Me When You're Sober by Evanescence**

**My Immortal by Evaenscence**

**Heart Shaped Box by Nirvana**

**Thanks so much for reading this, guys. It really helps. Suggestions are more than welcome. This will be updated soon.**

**Kurishii Holic**


	2. Chapter One: It Started Fine

I own everything except Volvos, and Stephenie Meyer's wonderful creations and Monte Cristo

**I own everything except Volvos, and Stephenie Meyer's wonderful creations and Monte Cristo.**

**CASSIE'S POV**

"Gah!" I gasped, bolting up in bed. My spiky hair was sticking to my face: I was sweating. I wiped my forehead and glanced at my clock.

"Only 6:00 AM." I said, out of breath.

It was really weird, that dream last night. Was it real? Who was the man? Or better yet…where was it?

I decided not to think about it. I pulled the covers off of my body and walked to my closet. I examined my clothes. It was winter, so I should wear something warm, but nothing that I will have to keep shedding off of me.

I grabbed a remote on the table near the closet and pressed 'Play'. My iHome turned on, playing Imogen Heap's _Hide and Seek_.

I pulled my navy blue sweater out of my closet, and set it out on my bed. I walked back over, grabbed faded, holey, skinny leg jeans and a pair of neon green Converse with Lucy Lies laces.

I examined myself in the mirror. Something was missing…oh! I grabbed my black and white skater cap and patted my head, satisfied.

I ran downstairs, finding my grandmother fixing up her breakfast. "Oh, Cassie. Off to school?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yup, Grams! I'll see you later!" I pecked her cheek and ran out the door, my messenger bag flopping against my hip.

My school isn't your average school. It's a school of the Arts. It was pretty hard to get accepted into this school. But since I live in California, it was easy to find a school, since there are so many. But I go to the one in San Francisco.

I take two different classes: Sketching and Clothes Design (Grams insisted…I didn't want to, but whatever makes her happy.)

I parked my Volvo, and ran to the building. I ran to my sketching class, where I found Mr. Parks writing something on a notebook.

He looked up at me and smiled, "Nice to see you have joined us, Miss Birds." He teased.

I smiled and rolled my eyes, taking my seat in front of an easel.

"Yes, nice to see you can join us today," I heard a mocking voice next to me. I turned to the boy and stuck my tongue out at him.

It was Jackson Grace, my best friend. We've known each other since 8th grade. His hazel eyes were full of dancing laughter. His long chestnut hair was complimented by his pale blue shirt. He had holey jeans with brown Pumas.

Mr. Parks clapped his hands together, "Alright, now will everyone please grab your book of your choice and read until you find a part that you would like to sketch."

I reached into my bag and pulled out _Breaking Dawn_. I heard a groan, and I looked at Jackson, whose head was back and his eyebrows furrowed from annoyance.

"_That_ book again?" He questioned. Obviously, he had not read the amazing saga.

"Yes, _this_ book again. It's really amazing, Jackson. You should give them a try." I said, opening up to where my book mark was placed.

"But you read it 5 times already!" He said.

I rolled my eyes and ignored him. I took a peek to see what he was reading.

I nodded, "Ah, _The Count of Monte Cristo._ Classic." I smiled.

He smiled crookedly, "Yup. Violence and revenge. Great combo."

I rolled my eyes, and read. It took me about 5 minutes to find a scene that inspired me. I picked up my black pastel stick and began drawing. Jackson peered over and smiled, "Not bad. Who are you drawing? Shirley Temple?"

"No. Her name is Renesmee." (A/N, if you didn't read Breaking Dawn, stop reading this and read BD, unless you don't read the amazing saga.)

"Renesmee?" I could feel him cock his head.

"Mmm-hmm. Renesmee Cullen. She's half vampire and half human."

I curved my hand, making her curls long and perfect. I touched up her eyes, then picked up the brown pastel and colored them up.

Mr. Parks came over and observed my art. "Very nice, Cassie!" He looked at Jackson's.

"Ah,_ Monte Cristo_, eh? Great choice! And great art. You two have got to be my stars here." He smiled and walked away.

I walked to my Volvo and sighed. My car had a flat tire. I poked the tire and saw the sharp hole. I then saw a glimmer on the ground. I picked up what looked like a piece of an amethyst.

"There you go." Jackson said. He was kind enough to lend me his spare tire. Thank God his dad owns a car shop.

"Thanks, Jack." I said. I rolled the piece of jewel in my hands. He must have seen the glimmer. "What's that?"

I shrugged, "I dunno. I think it put the hole in my tire." I touched the point on the gem, and he nodded.

We stood there, just looking at my car. "Yeah. Um, better get going." He said.

"Oh, well why don't you come over? We could just catch a flick or something…" I suggested.

He soaked it in, and then nodded, sticking out his lower lip, "Yeah. Ok, sounds cool. See ya soon." He walked and waved to his car.

I waved back and jumped into my Volvo. The engine purred as I drove out of the parking lot. The road I was driving on was sided with a never ending line of trees. Their branches were blanketed with snow, making them even more gorgeous to look at.

I looked back at the road, and that's when it hit me. A huge animal, right in front of me. I screamed, slamming my foot on the brakes. It didn't help.

All that did was send the windshield glass flying and a blackout.

**That's it for this chapter! Yeah…um…You know what? Here is a bit character info for you guys!**

**Cassie Birds**

**Age:19**

**Skin color: Not too pale**

**Hair color: Black**

**Hair style: Med-Short and spiky**

**Height: 5'5**

**State: CA**

**DOB: 3/17/1989**

**Jackson Grace**

**Age:19**

**Skin color: Not pale, but regular**

**Hair color: Brown**

**Hair style: To the shoulders, straight and spiky**

**Height: 6'2**

**State: CA**

**DOB: 6/20/1989**

**Um…that's it for now! Please review and fave if you like it! I do not accept flames!**

**Kurishii Holic**


	3. Chapter Two: Then it Got Weird

I own everything, except what I don't own

**I own everything, except what I don't own.**

I woke up, my head swirling and spinning. I blinked my eyes rapidly to gain back my vision. The first thing I saw was a pair of cinnamon eyes staring back down at me. Brown hair fell around his perfectly sculpted face. I blushed when I realized who it was.

The person was Jackson, and I began to feel awkward with him hovering over me.

"Nice to see you awake, Sleeping Beauty." He teased. I attempted to sit up, but my head was apparently not done with the whole spinning matter. Jackson put his arms on mine, helping me sit.

I felt weird. My clothes don't feel the same as before. I looked at my body. I was in a hospital gown. A clean white blanket covered my waist down. I glanced at my arm, noticing the IV in it.

I let out a groan and slumped back onto the bed. "What happened?" I said, totally irritated.

Jackson sighed, "Well, after you left school, you were driving down the road and hit an animal. I couldn't tell what it was. The police say it was probably a deer, but they didn't find a dead mammal anywhere. Good thing I was driving near you. You would've been a goner…"

I looked up at him once he trailed off. His eyes focused on the bed railing, his hand running smoothly against it. I noticed the sadness in his eyes. He felt my stare and looked back at me.

"It's not often you come across someone great in your life." He said, a sad crooked smile pulling across his face.

I loved his smile. It made me feel safe. I rotated my shoulders, my back was so aching.

"Here," he said. He put his hands on my shoulders. He began to press his thumbs into them, in and out, massaging them. My head drooped down.

"Oh, thank you. You have no idea how much this is helping." I said drowsily. I'm pretty sure that my body went in a direction it wasn't meant to go when I got hit.

"Ah, no biggy." He said.

I suddenly remembered Grams. Did she know I was here? Is she OK?

"Where's Grams?" I asked eagerly.

Jackson replied, "Ah, she knows that you are here. She's down in the lobby. She recommended that I stay here with you, since I can bear sitting in uncomfortable furniture." His crooked smile appeared again.

I nodded, "That's most likely a good idea." I hoped that I wasn't blushing. He must've noticed, though, since he put his hand on my forehead.

"Are you OK? You look hot," He asked concerned. I nodded. _But you are._ I couldn't help but think. Why was I suddenly feeling this way for Jackson? I must've gotten hit badly.

A pixie-like nurse came into my room, holding a clipboard. She smiled at me, "And how are we feeling, Miss Birds?" She asked.

"I guess I'm OK." I shrugged. She checked my medicine, and looked at the clipboard at the edge of the bed. She jotted some notes down, then looked back at me.

"Push that button if you need anything. I hope you rest well." She patted my leg, and walked away.

Jackson chuckled, "Well, she was sweet." He smiled.

I nodded. He looked at me worriedly and leaned back in his chair, arms folded over his muscled chest.

"What?" I asked eagerly. He shook his head, "No, you seem tired, is all. Just wanted to let you rest, is all."

I leaned back against my pillow, "Oh. OK."

He flipped through the channels of the large TV on the wall, until he stopped on _George Lopez_. We watched a whole marathon, but I fell asleep halfway through.

I had the strangest dream. I was in the middle of a field; sunflowers grew to amazing heights, and the field seemed endless. The sky was pale blue, and a slight breeze rustled my dark hair.

I was walking slowly through when I heard a shriek. A sudden jolt paced in my body, and I found myself running faster than I usually do, towards the source of the sound.

The screams continued, and my heart beat faster and faster, eventually sounding like the heartbeat of a humming bird.

I finally reached a clearing in the field. I stopped, shocked and horrified. A little girl was on the ground, back towards me. Her hair was matted down to her neck, looking sticky.

I walked the slowest I could towards her. I bent down and turned her body towards me.

I wish I didn't.

A deep cut ran through her scalp. Fresh blood dripped from the wound to the grass, fading away the brilliant green of nature.

Her hair stuck to her like a magnet. I got up and slowly backed away. As I did, I heard a voice calling my name. "Caaaasssiiieee…." It called me.

The voice was clearly male. But that didn't make matters better. I started to run back where I headed from. The voice kept calling me, haunting and unpleasant.

"Caaaaaaaassssiiiieee…..Cccccaaassssiiiieee…!"

"No!" I shrieked. "Get away from me! Don't!"

I climbed up a hill, tripping on a large rock. I hit the ground with a thud. I crawled up the hill, when a figure in a dark cloak awaited me.

He held a sharp sword-like weapon; a scimitar.

The last thing I remembered was screaming my last plea, and a sharp pain across my body…

_**I am very excited about this book, because I have so much planned that insane! Please review! It would help me very much.**_

_**Kurishii Holic**_


	4. Chapter 3: The Dream will burn my memory

My throat was burning. Sweat beads raced down my face and neck, lining all the way down my back. I felt my arms tremble, still frightened from my dream…well, nightmare.

I looked around; my hospital room was dark, but the TV was still on, showing reruns of _The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air._ I looked over next to me to find Jackson's head on my bed, his hand on my leg.

I slumped back. "Thank God," I said, glad that I had waken up. Jackson's hand moved, and I figured I had wakened him, too.

He lifted his head, smiled and sat up. "Well, it's 1:30 in the morning. What are you doing up?" A crooked smile pulling over his face.

I wish I didn't have to pull that smile away.

"I-I had a nightmare…" I trailed off, hoping he would just let it be.

He didn't.

That gorgeous smile of his faded in the nick of time. "Are you OK?" He asked, his hand caressing my cheek. He held my face in his hand.

I sighed, "No, not really. It was horrible. I was in a sunflower field, and I heard a cry. I started to run, faster than I have ever run before. I stopped when I saw a dead girl, small, but about our age. Then a voice started to call me, and I tried to run, but I just couldn't! It was so real! The pain, the screams, everything!"

I found myself sobbing helplessly. Tears streamed down my face, dripping on my white blanket.

I felt warm, safe arms curl around my torso, securing me, never letting me go. I rested my head on Jackson's shoulder, gripping his shirt tightly.

"Shhh, it's OK. It's never going to happen. I would never _ever_ let anything bad happen to you. Ever." His voice went from worry-free to comforting and concerned.

Once I wasn't crying hysterically anymore, he let go. But before he could completely detach himself, he looked into my watery eyes.

Silence blanketed over us, and soon I forgot about the rest of the world. I could only see Jackson's face, feel his warmth.

I found my face closer to his. Was I moving? It didn't feel like it. But we became so close that I was able to kiss him.

I wondered if he ever knew…

Ever since we first met, we knew from the start that we _had_ to be best friends. But I always felt like there was more. I didn't just want to be _friends_.

He placed his hand on my cheek, pulling me forward. My heart was pounding fiercely, so much that I thought that I wouldn't handle it.

I felt the warmth of his lips on mine, and I soon realized that we were kissing. I had never been kissed, but now I know what it feels like.

My arms automatically wrapped around his neck, trying to avoid the IV being ripped out of my arm.

His hair brushed my face, tickling me. I separated my lips and looked into his eyes. I noticed that his cheeks were turning pink.

I smiled at him, but he backed away. My smile vanished.

"Not now. Not here. Later, once you're out of the hospital." He said.

I nodded. He had a point. You don't usually see a couple kissing in a hospital…unless it's a soap opera.

XxXxXxxxXxxxxXxxXxXXXxxxxXxXXXxxXXxxxxxxxXxXXXXXXXxxxXxXxXXx

Two days later, I was home. Jackson drove me, since my car was in the shop.

His engine stopped in the driveway. "Well, we're here." He smiled.

I nodded, "Come inside. Stay a bit." I suggested.

He shook his head, "I can't. I have to go film Robert's party. He's paying me, so when money calls…" He teased. But I knew that he had to film this party.

Robert was his brother. He's going to China for a while, something about a job.

"OK." I unbuckled myself, but Jackson pulled me back. He pressed his lips against mine. We sat there for what seemed like forever, but I knew I had to let him go.

As if he read my thoughts, he let go. "See ya later, Cass." He said.

I watched him drive away, his car disappearing. I sighed, walking to the front door.

"Grams?" I called. I waited 2 seconds before I heard footsteps. My little grandmother walked over to give me a hug. "Oh, Cassie. I am so glad that you are alright. Come, go to your bedroom and rest. You need it."

I couldn't fight her. I was pretty tired.

I walked up the stairs and barged into my room. It was the same, but a bit cleaner thanks to Grams's doing.

I collapsed onto my bed. My eye lids felt heavy and droopy, and soon enough, I was fast asleep.

In my dream, it was bright. I was in a completely white room. I had on a white gown, making me look like amazingly stunning. It wrapped around my chest, flowing to the floor.

I couldn't tell where the walls where, and where the room ended.

Then it came again…

"CCCCCAAAASSSSIIIIEEE…!"

At this point, I attempted to run, but found myself running into someone.

"Jackson!" I said, hugging him tightly.

He pushed me behind him. He was wearing nothing but ripped jeans, his muscled body crouching.

He was bent down as if he were going to pounce. I just stood lifeless, unable to calculate the trouble around us.

"I will protect you. You will never be harmed." He said to me.

I heard huge steps near us. I looked up to see what looked like an overgrown dog, growling and baring its teeth.

Jackson's lips pulled over his teeth, and I wished my dream stopped there. He suddenly let out a yell. His skin grew darker, and harrier. His yell turned into a mad growl. He was no longer human- he was a monster.

His eyes were still the perfect cinnamon, and his fur was his natural hair color, too.

But that didn't stop me from screaming.

Once I released my terrified yell, the darker huge dog lunged at me.

I fell to the ground, my head hurting from the fall. I shielded my face with my arm, but that didn't do any good.

Its massive claws tore my arm, blood splattering on my gown, my face, and my torso.

"Gah! Jackson!" I yelped. As soon as I yelled, Jackson tackled the enemy. I watched in horror as Jackson terminated it. I heard a disturbing snap of the neck, and the enemy lay dead.

Jackson walked back to me, slowly becoming human again. I was breathing heavily, my body aching.

He bent down to pick me up. His eyes were full of sadness and, yet, beauty. I couldn't help but still think that he was gorgeous. No matter_ what_ he is.

"I'm so sorry." He said. "I failed."

Failed? At what?

I realized that he meant at protecting me. I wrapped my good arm around his neck. "I still love you."

My dream had come to a halt. A permanent stop.

I found myself sitting up right, tears and sweat soaking me…

_**Hey! I hope you liked this chapter! I SO enjoyed writing it, giving it new twists. I bet you know what Jackson is! And no, I do not think that my wolves are better than Stephenie Meyers, hers are WAY better. There are no vampires in this story, FYI.**_

_**But I hope you like it! Please review, no flames accepted.**_

_**Kurishii Holic**_


	5. Chapter Four: Speechless

I wiped my face quickly. The dream was so horrifying, but I wanted to see more of it. It wasn't over for me, like a movie that needs a sequel.

I was asleep for 40 minutes. I decided not to go back to sleep, since my stomach growled madly.

I walked down the staircase and into the kitchen. Grams was setting the table when she looked up at me. Her dark hair was wrapped in a neat bun, and she had a t-shirt and pajama pants on.

"Finally awake, I see. Well, are you hungry? I made spaghetti with meatballs, if you like." Her smile was wide and caring.

I nodded and got myself a cup of Pepsi. I sat down in my chair and began to eat it up. I hadn't eaten properly for the past days I was in the hospital.

After dinner, I went in the living room, turned on the TV, and started watching _The Notebook_. I wasn't much for romance movies, but for some reason, this was the only movie I would watch that was all romantic.

About halfway through the movie, the doorbell rang. I watched as Grams opened the door.

"Oh, hello, Jackson!" I heard her say with joy. She liked it when Jackson and I hung out. She always wanted us together.

"Hi, Grams. Is Cassie here?"

"Sure is. She's in the living room."

I heard Jackson walk over. I looked up to see his smile. "Well, I see you're done filming." I said.

"Yup. Mind if I watch this with you?" He asked.

"You wanna watch _this_?"

"As long as I'm watching it with you."

At this point I heard Gram sigh with pleasure and walk upstairs. She had gotten her wish.

We came to the part where Noah was taking Allie on the boat, and it started to rain. Allie was screaming with pain about how she never got his letters, but Noah objected, saying that he sent her 365 letters.

Noah said that it wasn't over between them, and that it still wasn't. He rushed over and pulled her in to kiss her.

I blushed. I always blush when I'm watching a movie that involves kissing, especially with Jackson next to me.

He chuckled, looking down at me. "What?" I questioned him.

"Why do you blush?" He asked. I shrugged.

By the time the movie was over, it was 5:30 p.m. "Wanna go somewhere?" Jackson asked.

"Sure. Where?"

"I don't know."

I sighed and got up to ask Grams. Of course, she said yes.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jackson and I sat on a bench in the park. It was empty, rain clouds coming in. Jackson rested his head on my lap, his cinnamon eyes boring into mine.

"What are you thinking?" he asked. I looked up and ran my fingers through his hair. "Just…stuff."

He sat up, his face now serious. "Just so you know, I would never hurt you. And if I ever did…you have the right to not forgive me."

Where did this come from? "First of all: Everybody is able to be forgiven. Second: Where did that come from?" I asked.

He set his head on my shoulder, obviously groggy. "Just thinking about what could happen over the years."

I nodded, patting his head. He looked up and whispered in my ear, "I love you." I turned my head closer to his.

"I love you, too." He kissed me, but it wasn't like before. It was more fierce, as if it were our last.

His hand reached up behind my head, holding me there. I wasn't going to run. As I moved my hand on the bench, a tiny sharp point dug into my skin.

I pushed away, breathing heavily. His eyes were wide, not knowing what I was doing.

I looked at my palm; a splinter, right in the center. "Shoot." I said.

"Here," he offered. I gave him my hand. He pulled out a pair of tweezers and I looked at him skeptically.

"You never know." He said, eyebrows up. I rolled my eyes. I didn't even feel him take it out.

I examined my palm, not a single scratch. "Nice." I said. He flashed his perfect smile.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

We sat in his car in my driveway. I didn't want to leave him. But I had no choice.

"Well, good night, Jackson." I sighed. He rubbed my arm.

"Good night." We kissed quickly, and I got out of the car, walked to the door, and went inside.

I went upstairs and walked past Grams's room. She was sitting on her bed watching a movie when she smiled at me. "Good night, Cass." She said.

"G'night, Grams." I replied. I walked towards my room and unsheathed my self, putting on a pair of yoga pants and a tank top.

I slipped into the covers and stared at the ceiling. I was thinking about my previous dream. Was Jackson really a creature other than human? No, it's impossible…isn't it?

I wanted to find out more about my dream. The more and more I thought about it, the more tired I became…excellent.

My dream resumed where I left off.

Jackson held me in his arms as if I weighed nothing. My good arm was around his neck. He looked at my wounded arm and set me down on a bed, which was weird, considering that it came from nowhere.

He took my wounded arm and bandaged it. My gown was still stained with blood, but I didn't care.

Once he finished, he sat beside me. He opened his mouth a few times as if he were going to say something, but just couldn't figure out what.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." He said. "I never wanted you to get hurt. I couldn't let you know what horrible…_thing_ I am."

He looked me straight in the eyes. "I just want you to know that I care for you." I hugged him tightly.

"I love you, Jackson. No matter what."

Jackson looked up towards the walls. He looked around, alarmed. He got off the bed and picked me up. "He's here. We have to go."

"Go? Go where? And who is _he_?" I asked eagerly. Just as I asked him, a dark cloaked figure approached us. Jackson backed away from him. He looked afraid, yet brave.

The dark cloaked figure stopped and turned towards me. Although I couldn't see his face, I knew it was the man from my other dreams.

"Well, well, well. I was right; a Guardian broke the laws. Your ancestor would be very, _very_ disappointed."

Guardian? Laws? Ancestor?

"What?" I choked out. The figure quickly vanished and ended up behind us. Jackson quickly jumped out of his way, wanting to get as far as possible.

It grew quiet, and the figure grew still, like a statue.

Suddenly, he moaned and bent down. His body became bigger, and his cloak came off.

He was a large wolf, too. But bigger.

The last thing I remembered about the dream was him lunging at us, and Jackson crying out in pain and agony, "Cassie!"

_**I couldn't help but write two chapters today. I just have to write more!**_

_**That's about it **_**:P**

_**Kurishii Holic**_


End file.
